Liquid crystal display devices include, for example, columnar spacers to form a certain gap between a pair of substrates. Light leakage may occur around the spacers because of alignment disorder in liquid crystal molecules. As a countermeasure against such light leakage, there is a well-known technique of setting a light shielding layer overlapping a spacer larger than a light shielding layer not overlapping a spacer, for example. As another example, there is a well-known technique of using a light shielding layer with an enlarged part overlapping a spacer and a light shielding layer with an enlarged part not overlapping a spacer such that a difference in an aperture ratio between a pixel with a spacer and a pixel without a spacer can be reduced.